Angel
by k3josai
Summary: Life is too short. One day, you have everything in life, then the next day you'll lose them all... CLOIS one-shot R&R please.


Title: Angel

Author: k3josai

Pairing: Clois (I love this couple) *winks*

Rating: PG-13

A/N: This stand-alone fanfic is wholeheartedly dedicated to Louise Daniel and llk6165 for helping me on my grammatical errors and providing me ideas on how to improve my writing skills (hahaha! I'm still thinking and convincing myself that I'm a writer. I'm hoping this won't be my last fic.). Thanks for everything. Ate Vikki, thanks for believing in me.

To quistis, carito_2p, Lexa, MShaharo, lawz500 and neonchile, thanks for being my CLOIS friends, you're my real life Angels. *whisper* (Angels with horns and tail-Just kidding!)

To the rest of CLOISERS who read and/or reviewed my stories, maraming salamat (Thanks a lot).

For this particular story, I only assumed that Lois was a week older than Clark was.

I'm open to your comments and suggestions. Any violent reactions should be sent through my PM. I have no formal training about writing fictions, so forgive me for my mistakes.

Disclaimer: I own nothing (except for my ideas). The characters are owned by Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Superman created by Jerry Siegel and Joe Shuster. No copyright infringement intended. This is mainly created for entertainment.

**

* * *

**

**Angel**

I was standing in the middle of nowhere. It felt like, this was the first time I stepped in this place. Quiet. Peaceful. Calm. Serene. I breathed in and out and let the cold air touched my skin. I closed my eyes and extended my arms out at my sides. I faced the sky, feeling the snowflakes caress my face. Then, a white feather dropped from the sky. I wasn't sure if it came from a bird or an angel. Angel? What did I just say? Did they exist in the real world or were they just in books where fantasyland was illustrated? I picked the feather and blew at it softly. I chuckled when it landed on my right shoulder. It really belonged to me. I decided to keep it inside the pocket of my jacket. It felt so light. Suddenly, I wanted to fly. I smiled and looked around the surroundings until I found myself in a backyard. I spotted a yellow house. The door was open, so I invited myself in. The place seemed so familiar. Then I heard sounds coming from somewhere. I followed where it came from and I found myself staring into a beautiful woman, singing.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday to you! Blow out your candles!" She lit them, paused for a moment, then added, "Well, I'll blow them out for you. There you go." She smiled before she picked up something. "My gift for you. I'll give you a minute to open it. Sixty seconds and counting." She counted the numbers while making funny faces until… "Okay, that's one minute already and this cam is running out of battery. I will kill Chloe for using this without recharging it. So back to my gift, it's a pendant. I'm so sorry if I had to search some significant things in the cabinet at the barn. I saw the "S" sign on your box; I sketched it and asked the jeweler to copy it. I hope that you'll like the pendant. If you don't like it, I'll kick your butt. Just kidding! By the way, we will not be seeing each other for over two years, which is why I'm recording this video. So at least, during those next birthdays of yours, I might not be there personally, but I'll be with you in spirit. Thanks to Mrs. Kent for raising a son like you. Just keep on saving the world in your own way." She winked. "I know you have a little insecurity with this red and blue blur hero." She chuckled. "But the world needs you too, just like any microscopic being, we have our roles. I love you Clark for being my best friend and thank you so much. Boys don't cry; men do. See you at the Pulitzer."

And then I heard sobbing. He stood in front of the television.

"I'm so sorry."

I was here. I watched how broken he was. He sat on one end of the sofa, and I sat at the other end. I wanted to help him and ease his pain but I couldn't. The truth was… I couldn't touch him. He couldn't see me. He couldn't feel me. I was just an imaginary friend who originated from somewhere. He replayed the message more than five times and his reactions always the same. Maybe he was a masochist for hurting himself over and over again… He put in another DVD. I smiled when he smiled to those special moments he had from that girl. Those were memories recorded on compact discs.

Hours had passed since I first sat on the couch. I watched all the videos from their teenage years. They kept on laughing while he was chasing her to put a handful of icing on her face. Then I watched their holiday videos of Thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's Day. They shared most of the special days in their lives together. I stared at him and noticed that he was holding something on his chest. He took it out. I saw a ring. It hung from a chain around his neck. No there were two pendants. The other was the one she gave to him.

He turned the television off and lay down on the couch. I could tell, he cried in his own silent way. He held the pendants even as he was slept. I stared at him. Someone whispered to me that I should not leave him. Maybe I was his guardian angel, but I didn't have my wings. Maybe I wasn't. Maybe, I was just a passerby who wanted company tonight.

I never slept. Instead, I sat on the floor and watched him sleep. He stayed there for a couple of hours, and then a dream disturbed his rest. He called her name unknowingly. He suddenly got up from the couch and held his forehead. After he realized the dream wasn't a part of his reality, he went to the kitchen sink and washed his face. He moved into the dining area and sat on a chair. He focused his attention on the chair across him, as if he was seeing someone. I glanced at him and I sat in the same chair he was staring at. He looked so haggard. His eyes were red from crying. And now, a fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes. I wanted to console him but I didn't have the ability to touch his hand or offer him my shoulder, let alone; let him know that I was here.

I concentrated on trying to hold a glass placed on the table. After series of attempts, I failed. To my disappointment, I put my right hand in my pocket. How could I grasp this feather but nothing else? To my surprise, I wasn't totally sitting on the chair, I was floating.

A shrill sound of his cell phone brought him back from his trance. He grabbed it and answered.

"Hello Chloe," he said. I shrugged; maybe she was his friend.

"Clark." A woman said.

So, his name was Clark. That was a gorgeous name. Clark, I repeated. I listened to their conversation. Was it really bad to eavesdrop on private conversation? I shrugged, maybe it was fine.

"Is she okay?" A worried tone was evident on his voice.

"She's fine. Still sleeping peacefully." The woman confirmed. "I called because I wanted to say Happy Birthday. Hoping you had at least few hours of sleep."

"A couple." He answered.

I heard Chloe's sigh on the other line. "Clark, it's not your fault. Everything happens for a reason. You should know that."

"But Chloe, I have all the abilities to save her. She shouldn't be in that place lying helplessly."

"Don't blame yourself. Cheer up; this is your special day."

He choked before he replied, "There will be no special days in my life without hearing her voice or seeing her smiling at me."

"She will. Pray for her and trust her."

"I know. I missed her very much."

"Me too Clark, me too."

"Thanks Chloe. I will see you later. Bye."

"Okay. Bye."

Even after talking to Chloe, I could sense how he carried the weight of the world on his two shoulders. My mouth opened wide when I witnessed how fast he was. He put everything in its proper place with few seconds. With just blink of an eye, he was prepared to go. He really had a special ability. He super sped away and I followed him.

We stopped. I looked up at a sign to know where we were. Metropolis General Hospital. He held flowers. Lilies, I guessed. That was too sweet of him. I wished I could have smelled them.

I temporarily lost of track of Clark when I saw different people around. Hospital? This was the place where human lives were saved or not. Anyway, nobody noticed me, but I was there. I found Clark standing inside the elevator pushing a button to close the doors.

"Hey, wait!" I said forgetting that he couldn't hear me. Oh, yes, I could pass through the elevator without any effort. I went inside the elevator and stood beside him. He quickly moved out of it, when we reached fourth floor.

"Good morning Mr. Kent." The nurse greeted him.

"Good morning." Clark smiled a bit. I almost laughed when I looked back at her. She giggled softly. Obviously, she had a crush on this blue-eyed Kent. I shook my head and accompanied Clark until he stopped on room 428. He opened the door, the same time when a boy caught my attention. Maybe, he was about five or six years old.

"Miss." The boy said.

I glanced at him. "Little boy, did you call me?"

"Yes." He gently answered my question.

"Can you see me?" I was shocked. Finally, I found someone to talk to.

"Yes." The boy had a charming smile. He had blonde-curly hair and blue eyes.

"Are we the same?" I asked him while I sat beside him.

"Almost, but not quite." I could feel he answered truthfully.

"Really? So what's your name?" I placed my hands on my lap.

"Michael."

"Michael. That's a cute name, I'm …." I forgot, I didn't know my own name. "I'm Angel, yes, Angel." I extended my hand, which he blissfully accepted. He was a smart kid.

"What are you doing here?" I finally posed the question.

"I am always here, but not permanently. I only stay here when I need to guard a soul." He replied.

"Guard?" His answer surprised me. "Are you a guardian angel?"

"Sort of." Michael looked up at me and smiled. I touched his hair.

"Where are your wings?" I smiled back, this boy caught my entire being and I didn't know why.

"I hid them somewhere."

I chuckled at his reply. "Really? So am I." I proudly told him, although I wasn't sure about where my wings were. "When did you get your latest assignment?"

"Seven days ago." Michael said while looking on room 428. I noticed Clark and a petite blond haired woman came out of the room.

"Michael."

"Yes."

"Did you see that tall, cute guy?" I used my right forefinger to point Clark.

"Yes."

"I'm his guardian angel." I grinned. "How about you?"

"I'm here for the woman in room 428." He said while smiling a little.

"I guess she's been here since Monday because today's Sunday." I said and then he nodded to confirm my speculation.

"Do you wanna go with me? I need to be with Clark."

I detected hesitation in his eyes before he finally agreed. He stood and held my right hand with his left. He spoke, "Mrs. Kent is in there with her. She is in good hands."

"Mrs. Kent? Clark's mother?"

He replied while nodding slightly. "Yes, she's like a daughter to her. Her name is Lois Lane."

"Lois Lane? She has a beautiful name. She is very important to the Kents." I realized that it was more of statement than a question. "Come on Michael, they already left."

"I heard they're going to a nearby coffee shop."

"Coffee shop? Do you know where it is?"

"Yes."

--------------------------------------------

We crossed the street when a bus losing its brakes was now heading towards us. I protected him by covering his small body with mine. I closed my eyes and I felt a gust of wind.

"Are you okay Michael?" I held his face; I wanted to make sure that he didn't get hurt.

"Thank you, there's no need to do that because we don't have flesh and bones. It won't hurt us." He was trying to convince me that he was fine.

"Sorry I forgot."

"That's okay Angel, you'll get use to it." He took my hand and encouraged me to move forward. His hands never left mine.

"Wait, is that Clark?" We just saw the red and blue blur stop the bus. Then he disappeared and left the mark of his hand on the front of it.

"Yes, that's Clark. At first glance with his powers and abilities, you may tell that he doesn't need our help. But in fact, just like any human being on Earth or any living creature in the universe, he needs light." He held my hand a little tighter. "We are their guides. And you are his guiding light."

I stared at him. This little boy was special. I kneeled to his eye level. The sudden urge to embrace him consumed me. He returned it with equal tightness.

"Thank you Michael."

"You're welcome."

--------------------------------------

We entered the coffee shop. We noticed that they sat on the corner of the shop and talked. Both looked serious.

"Clark, did you get Lois' gift for you?" She asked him.

"Yes." He took out his necklace.

"Oh my God! That's beautiful!" She exclaimed in an awe expression. "Did you tell her your secret?"

He choked before he replied, "I told her."

"That's good. Did she take it well?" She looked straight into his eyes.

"She accepted me for who I am. Chloe, you know Lois as well as I do." He smiled a little.

"Yeah, my cousin is really extraordinary." Chloe admitted.

"I don't regret of telling her my secret. But I feel responsible for what happened to her." He sighed. "Maybe they made her a target because she is close to the red and blue blur." Clark said referring to himself the third person.

Chloe shook her head, "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be."

"She's a strong woman, she'll get through this. Have faith."

"I know, thanks Chlo."

"So, I need to go home. I'll be back tomorrow. Happy birthday Clark." She stood up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thanks. I'll see you then." He waved to her.

We followed him going back to the hospital.

----------------------------------------------

Late afternoon…

Michael and I sat on the bench outside Lois's room where we witnessed a conversation between Martha and Clark.

"Mom, you can go home now. I know you're tired too." Clark kissed his mother on her forehead.

"It's been a week; did you try to contact Lucy and The General?" Martha asked her son.

"We still don't know where they are. Chloe and I are trying our best to find them." He answered.

Martha nodded and patted her son's left shoulder. "I need to go…" They looked back at the pale-skinned woman lying on the hospital bed.

"Lois, I'll be back tomorrow." Martha said.

"Bye Mom, take care." Clark added.

"I will, you too. Happy birthday son. I don't have a birthday present for you."

"It's okay Mom. All I wish is that Lois will wake up soon."

"She will; she's a fighter son." Martha reassured him that Lois would get better.

When Martha closed the door of Lois' room, he sat on a chair beside her bed. I walked inside with Michael beside me. I stared at him while he watched her sleeping. I couldn't read his mind, but I noticed a single tear fell from his eye. He held her hand, and then he fell into a deep sleep after an hour.

I sat, I mean, I floated near him. How could I make him realized that he wasn't alone? I was here, his guardian angel. I touched his hair, but I didn't feel anything.

I looked down at my fellow angel. "Michael is there anything that we can do to wake her up?"

Gazing at me in a gloomy expression, he replied, "It depends upon on the Big Guy up there."

"Clark needs her. She still has her purpose here."

The young boy looked at me. "Let's hope. I'll go outside. You?"

I shook my head. "I'll stay here."

------------------------------------------

_Lois stood while facing the evening sky. Stars were shining from afar. Although the moon didn't show its light tonight, it didn't matter. She wanted to release all the pressures she had absorbed from her work. But then again, she thought of someone - he had been the reason for her nervousness. She was going to meet the red and blue blur tonight. She already prepared all the questions she wanted to ask. She took a deep breath, 'Lois you can do this,' she said to encourage herself. It was still early, about an hour until their meeting to be exact. She kept herself busy by staring into the dim night and cleared her head. She felt someone was watching her; she spun around to be met by her best friend._

_"Smallville what are you doing here?" Very much surprised to see him here._

_"I wanna spend some time with my best friend. Why? Is this a bad time?" He looked at her and narrowed his eyes._

_Lois made a quick glance on her wristwatch, "No, definitely it's not." She shook her head._

_Clark__ stood beside her and sighed._

_"What's the sigh all about? I knew it, you have a problem." Lois held his face in her hands to make him look straight at her._

_Although he was facing her, his eyes wandered for a second avoiding hers. After a moment he looked at her, "Ahm, Lois?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you really need to go to England?"_

_"Yes. Aside from my scholarship, I'm still part of The Planet as a foreign correspondent. Why?"_

_"I'm going to miss you, that's for sure." He admitted._

_"Wow, that's new Smallville!"_

_He rolled his eyes._

_"Don't worry I'll be back, that's for certain." She patted his back._

_"I'll wait for you." He said which made her raised her eyebrow._

_"I'm going to miss you too. I don't have a buddy there whom I can call Clarkie." She joked._

_He laughed and then said, "What if I have a secret and I didn't know how to tell you about it, what you will do?"_

_"Oh, now I'm seeing the serious side of Clark Kent." She smiled._

_He waited for her to answer. He raised his eyebrow._

_"I would never ask you to reveal a secret if you weren't ready to share. It's your choice if you wanted to tell me or not because I believed in a word called privacy." She said continuously._

_"I never thought that a reporter like you will say those things to me." He hid a small smirk on his lips._

_"I hate you know me that well." She crossed her arms on her chest._

_"Lo, it's not what I meant. You really amaze me with everything that you told me ever since we met. I never forgot what you told me before"._

_"What was that?"_

_He shrugged, "about saving for a Harley."_

_"Okay. So you already found your Harley?"_

_"I think so." He smirked mischievously._

_"Hmmm… Do I know her?" She furrowed._

_"Maybe." _

_"Smallville, you're killing me with all the suspense."_

_"I thought you weren't going to force me to tell my secret."_

_"Ah… So is this your big secret?"_

_"Secrets." He corrected Lois._

_"Plural. More than one? That just too many." She said surprised._

_"Not too many." He turned his back and then asked her the biggest question he had in his mind. "What if I'm the Red and Blue blur?" He voiced out after a deep thought._

_She couldn't believe it. While looking at him she replied, "Well, I would be proud to have a best friend with a hero complex."_

_He spun around to meet her hazels. "You told me before…" He paused for a while._

_She wanted to help him in gathering his thoughts, "I told you before … about?"_

_"You told me before that you wouldn't date a guy with a hero complex, so if I ask you, you would probably say no."_

_"Go out? As in…?"_

_"A date, yes a date with me." Clark answered._

_"Considering you're the red and blue blur… Is this a serious conversation Clarkie?" She cleared her throat to cover her nervousness at their conversation._

_He gently nodded while waiting for her reply._

_"I know I said that I wouldn't date a guy with a hero complex, but there's always an exception. I know you're different from the others. You would never hurt me intentionally."_

_His face lit up. Lois finally realized her confession, she needed to save her pride. "But…"_

_Clark__ silenced her by covering her mouth with his. She was caught off-guard. He deepened the kiss. For a second, she found herself responded to him. She returned it with equal fervor. They were both out of breath after the passionate kiss. His smile never faded as he gazed down at Lois's blushing face. His heart leaped because he knew she had feelings for him. They fell into an awkward silence. Neither knew what to say. Lois was still processing all of the new information Clark had just sprung on her. He had never seemed so confident before. But tonight, he was really odd. She was about to say something when sparks of colorful lights shone from the evening sky._

_"Happy birthday Lois. Well, in advance." He made a stolen glance at Lois whose busy watching the fireworks display he provided for her, only for her._

_"Smallville thank you!" She tiptoed to hug him. He blissfully enveloped her in his arms. She sniffed from the joy she felt at the moment._

_"You're welcome Lo." He whispered which was enough for her to hear._

_She released herself from his embrace. He was slightly disappointed because he wanted to hold her a little longer than that. Still, he had a closer view of her lovely face, now that she was so closed to him._

_"I know in few hours, I'll be twenty six, what's so special about that? It's the same as my previous birthdays."_

_"For me, you're special Lois."_

_"I'm not a special child." She joked which made him chuckled. "So, where's my gift?" she asked._

_ Lois smiled widely while Clark rolled his eyes. He handed her a small box covered with a beautiful wrapper and a gold ribbon. She looked at him trying to read his expression._

_"Small gift, huh?" This means it's very expensive. Clark, you shouldn't have. You know I'm not materialistic," she looked at him then grinned and continued, "but if you really wanted me to have this… Hey, Smallville, are you nervous?_

_Clark__ rolled his eyes again. "Could you just open that already?"_

_Lois unwrapped the box and her eyes widened, "What the heck?"_

_"Lois, did you remember what we had agreed before, right on this spot four years ago?"_

_She shook her head, not because she didn't remember their agreement before but she never thought that he would do it after all these years. She knew that it was the most stupid pact they had, but it had been the sweetest thing that ever happened between them._

_"Let me remind you. About four years ago, we promised to each other that if we reach the age of twenty-six and we don't find someone to love, we'd marry each other." He knelt before her, "Lois will you marry me?"_

_She laughed so hard. "Tell me you're kidding me."_

_Lois was surprised. She watched Clark as he displayed his puppy dog eyes. She lost track of time because of his proposal. She totally forgot about her interview with the red and blue blur._

_"Oh my god, what we're doing? Look Clark… This is uh…"_

_"Crazy?" He asked._

_"Yeah, this is crazy and ridiculous." She supplemented._

_"Clark?" She didn't know what to say. Then she kneeled down to look into his eyes. His steely blue eyes melted her heart._

_"Lois?"_

_"Yes. I'll marry you Clark," she answered._

_ Clark hugged her. "Thank you Lo." His face lit again._

_Then, Lois saw a distant look on Clark's face as if he was listening to something. "Excuse me Lo, I need to go." He super sped away._

_"Oh my God, you're really the red and blue blur."_

_Although Clark was gone by the time she spoke the words out loud, he heard them, and by the time Lois could blink, Clark was standing in front of her again. "Yes I am." He kissed her lightly. "I'll meet you at your apartment, so we can talk. Remember our interview, before you go to England."_

_She nodded in agreement._

_-----------------------------------------_

_He was thrilled over his conversation with Lois. She was his fiancée. After all those years, he finally had her. Little by little, he would make her realize how much he loved her. He stopped in front of her apartment door. He knocked once and he discovered that it was open. He became suspicious knowing that Lois wouldn't leave it unlocked. He x-rayed the apartment, and found everything was a mess. The glasses were broken. The couch was turned over. The cabinets were all open. He rapidly went inside and saw traces of blood from the living room to the bedroom. His heart beat stopped at the sight before him. There she was in her room lying helpless. He gently scooped Lois in his arms. He felt numb looking at her pale face. She wasn't moving. "Lois, wake up!" Blood flowed freely from her chest. She was hurt badly. He x-rayed her. A bullet was lodged near her heart. He felt her pulse, there was none. "Lois… Noooo!"_

_--------------------------------------------_

"Nooo!"

I jumped when I heard him scream. He was dreaming. I didn't know what he had dreamed about, but I saw see the fear in his eyes. He held her hand even tighter. He never wanted to let her go.

A soft knock on the door made him squirm.

"Mr. Kent."

"Yes, Doctor."

He sighed, "I'm sorry to say, Miss Lane's vital signs are getting weaker."

Clark and I were both shocked at the Doctor's announcement. His world just collapsed. I could sense it.

"Is there anything that you can do?" He choked.

"We did the best that we could do, but her body didn't respond to the medications we gave to her. I'm sorry Mr. Kent." He patted Clark's shoulder trying to console him, and then quietly walked out of the room.

He was silent with his head he bowed. His shoulders slumped.

The door closed, he shifted his gazed on it. Tears flowed from his smoky blue eyes. He sat on the chair next to Lois's bed. "Lois please fight for your life. I don't know how I can live my life without you in it. You're my strength. You're my life." He took her hand and squeezed it very gently. I felt something from the way he held her. I glance at the man in front of me, and then back on the woman lying on the bed. "Lois if you can hear me, please give me some sign of hope." I was stunned at the way he asked for her sign. I wished I could help him, but I didn't have the power to do that. It was a very helpless, hopeless case. Hot liquid streamed down my face; the same time I saw tears flowing from Lois's eyes. I could feel what she was feeling.

"Lois?" He said.

Clark dried her tears. I felt his touch on my face.

"Can you hear me?"

"I'm here Clark." I replied but he couldn't hear me.

"Lois." He gently touched her lips with his. I sensed the intensity.

I concentrated and tried to move my hands, but I failed just like before. Then a sound echoed in the entire room. Everything appeared to be in slow motion. Clark and I looked up at the monitor. It showed a flat line.

"Oh my god!" That was all I could say before I ran outside.

"Lois!" I heard Clark calling my name. I wanted to go back but I needed to find someone.

"Michael! Where are you?" I ran all over the hospital, but I couldn't find him. I stopped at the hospital's little chapel where I saw a bright white light that flashed and consumed my entire being. I felt a stabbing pain on my chest, and then everything disappeared.

--------------------------------------------

Morning came…

I opened my eyes. Something was different. Was I already in heaven? My surroundings were white. I was surprised to see the familiar baby blues staring at me.

"Hey Lois… Good morning…" I discovered how those cute eyes sparkled everytime he smiled at me.

"Hey yourself." I grinned at him. Those were the first two words I spoke today. Welcome back Lois Lane, I said to myself.

"You frightened everybody last night," he told me. I looked into his eyes. I really love staring at his puppy-dog eyes.

"Smallville, there's nothing to worry, I'm fine now. But ouch…"

"What's hurts?" I saw his look of concern. He steadied me by holding my two shoulders. I melted at his touch.

"My whole body." I replied.

"Lay down," he ordered. "You're supposed to be resting." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"Don't pamper me too much farm boy. I can take care of myself." I countered." I almost laughed when he rolled his eyes. A sign that I hit a nerve.

"You always say that. Then, the next thing I know you jump in the line of fire and end up hurt," he answered with a glare, which I noticed he had learned from me.

"I don't look for danger," I defended myself. "It just happens to find me. Besides I was minding my own business in my own apartment when this happened. By the way, whoever they were that broke into my apartment seemed to be looking for something I didn't have."

"Lois." I watched his expressions change. He said my name like he was begging me to promise not to put myself in another life-threatening situation. I understood how he felt, so I surrendered.

"Okay."

"Ahm… There's something I ah…"

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at him, while he put his hand on his chest. I knew he wanted to give back the ring he used as pendant, but out of nowhere, he opted not to. Instead, he said, "Is there anything you need?"

I wanted to say, "You." But, curse my female pride, I replied, "Nothing."

He got up, "Lois I need to go, but I'll be back I promise."

"Sirens?" I stated.

"Si… What?" He said in confusion.

"I knew about you as the r and b blur." I whispered.

"You remember everything?" Shock was apparent on his face.

"Clark, I was shot in the heart not on the head. Of course I remember." I replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Go, someone needs your help."

He didn't want to go. He stood for a moment in front of the door. He came back towards me. Quickly removing his necklace, he placed it around my neck. "I'll be back soon." He kissed me before he super sped away.

---------------------------------------------

"How are you Lois?"

I looked up at the boy wearing clothed entirely in white. "Michael, it's good to see you again." I smiled.

"I just wanna say goodbye."

"Thank you for staying with me." I said with misty eyes. "I will miss you, my angel. Can I hug you?"

He reached out for me, careful enough not to touch my wound.

He said, "Be careful, always."

Then Michael moved towards the window. He spread his wings. A bright white light flashed and consumed him.

-----------------------------------------------

Years Later…

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent."

The couple stared at the newcomer. Clark sat beside his wife.

"Here he is." The nurse placed the little angel on his mother's arms.

"Oh my god, he's so beautiful!" Sparks of tears evident in Lois's eyes.

"Yes, he is Lois." Clark touched the child's little hands and then gave his wife a tender kiss.

The nurse smiled at the sight in front of her, wishing she could have a family of her own just like the Kents.

The couple laughed when their little one yawned.

"Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I'll be back after the breast feeding session." She closed the door.

Clark looked at her and smiled.

"What?" Lois asked.

"Nothing."

"Hey, I know that look." She glared at his husband.

He watched her while she fed their son. He definitely knew she would be a good mother to their baby.

"What do you wanna call him?" He finally asked.

"Any idea?" Lois replied.

"I want you to decide, because you carried him for nine months and I know how hard it was." He smiled.

"Michael. Yes, I want to call him Michael Joseph Lane Kent."

"I love that name. Angelic."

"Yes."

He smiled seeing their son sleeping in Lois' arms, the love of his life. Lois saw Clark's eagerness to hold Michael. "Smallville, - hold him."

"He's so little, I hope I won't broke his bones."

She smiled and taught his husband how to carry their baby. Michael smiled when he felt he was in his Daddy's arms.

"Smallville, he knows his Daddy."

He grinned, "Yes, he does. Thanks for this gift Lo. I love you."

"I love you too."

--------------------------------------------

From a distance, someone was watching them. And then, he spread his wings prepared to take another flight. Another feather fell from him. It was blown by the wind together with air pollutants. It landed on the ground then it flew again and touched another soul's shoulder.

-------------------------------------------

FIN

Reviews please…


End file.
